1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image formation supporting system, and an image formation supporting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as facsimile apparatuses, printers, copying machines, and multifunction products (MPFs) are being configured to have more and more functions. That phenomenon has led to an increase in not only the number of operation buttons that are provided in an operating unit for the purpose of allowing a user to input various operations but also in the number of operation items that can be input. Consequently, it is becoming more and more difficult to figure out at first glance the necessary operations to perform in order to implement an intended function. Meanwhile, these days, handheld devices such as cellular phones or handheld gaming gadgets that are easy to carry at all times have a high penetration rate and it is not uncommon for a person to possess more than one handheld device. With regards to such handheld devices, there has been a remarkable development in multi-functionality and sophistication, so much so that the functions that were earlier performed on personal computers (PCs) can now be performed on handheld devices. For example, handheld devices have been put to use for authenticating the users of image forming apparatuses.
In the past, a technology has been disclosed in which a handheld device is put to use as a personal authentication device at the time of using an image forming apparatus and, after the authentication is performed, the image forming apparatus displays on an operating unit thereof a screen that is customized on an individual basis (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-114790). Moreover, a technology has been disclosed in which a handheld device is put to use as a personal authentication device at the time of using an image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus is configured in such a way that, after the authentication is performed, the user is freed from the requirement of inputting the user information point-by-point in the image forming apparatus (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-200898). Furthermore, a handheld device has been disclosed that allows customization of the display screen according to the preferences of the user in order to enhance the operability (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-274275).
However, in the case of conventional image forming apparatuses and conventional handheld devices as described above, although an image forming apparatus can be authenticated using a handheld device, it is still necessary to directly operate the operating unit of the image forming apparatus in order to implement various functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile communication or to perform operations regarding various settings for implementing those functions. Thus, it is not that simple to perform the operations related to the image forming apparatus.
Meanwhile, there have been strong demands from companies for products having information security measures in order to prevent leakage of information. In spite of that, during the on-site use of image forming apparatuses, there are times when the personal authentication settings for the users are determined to be unnecessary. Thus, it is highly conceivable that, at best, password settings are provided for the administrators of image forming apparatuses. Thus, it is not uncommon that any ordinary user is able to implement almost all functions of an image forming apparatus just by standing in front of it. Because of such practices, even if an image forming apparatus is equipped with a function for customizing the screen on a user-by-user basis, it is difficult for a user to customize the screen to one's own preferences. Meanwhile, although some image forming apparatuses are equipped with a web-based function of setting a customization option for customizing screens on an individual basis, the lack of user administration makes it difficult to implement that function.
Moreover, it is standard practice for companies to install a plurality of image forming apparatuses each having different functions and capability. For example, generally, there are installed medium-speed image forming apparatuses capable of forming color images and high-speed image forming apparatuses capable of forming monochromatic images. Thus, the users can make use of such image forming apparatuses according to the features. In an environment in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses is installed, the manner in which each image forming apparatus is used is mostly decided. In such an environment, since the method of performing settings for an intended function is different in each image forming apparatus, standardization has been a difficult task and it has become a common sight to find users getting stuck in front of image forming apparatuses.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems in the conventional technology and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus, an image formation supporting system, and an image formation supporting method so that, even with respect to a plurality of image forming apparatuses each having different functions and capability, simple operations can be performed from a handheld device depending on the intended use of each image forming apparatus.